Problem: How many significant figures does $5256.0700$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${5256.07}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{5256.0700}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.